


My Truth: A Haikyuu Story

by wolflala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April, More characters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflala/pseuds/wolflala
Summary: She's more than meets the eye. She's a gifted, prodigy violinist who used to wield a free-spirited style of performance that emphasized emotion and artistry. Passion overruled strict interpretation of the score and composers' intent.During national competitions, she performs and never competes. To her, winning didn't mean a thing nor did it matter, so long as she could share the gift of music with others. But one day her free-spirited playing style costs her a chance at being accepted to the best high school for performing arts in the Miyagi Prefecture; the high school of her dreams.Suddenly, winning became everything.Having to settle for less, she enrolls in Karasuno and vows to get accepted into her dream high school the following year. She knows her time at Karasuno will be short-lived, so she lays a couple of ground rules.But she finds herself breaking the rules yet again, and when she realizes....things get complicated.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Exordium

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something new for me. I've never used AO3 to post any of my works (i do use it to read other people's works on my phone) but I decided to give it a try. This is a story that you can find on Wattpad as well. I have a love, hate relationship with that platform. I love it because that's where I got my start and I can't seem to let it go, but the search engine seriously sucks. There aren't enough filters which makes it hard to find what I'm looking for, and to add, there aren't a lot of results that pop up. You have to read other books to get suggestions that aren't given to you when you initially search. I really love AO3's search and filter engine; my only problems are that it's a little hard to navigate at times since I'm new to using it on the desktop (I had a lot of trouble filling in the blanks to post my new work) and I kind of hate the whole layout of it. A lot of people seem to love it, so that's why I am posting it here. Okay, enough of my nit-picking. 
> 
> Updates here will be slow because I'm still trying to get the hang of this website, but if you wish to view future chapters you can find 15+ chapters here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/211161481-my-truth-a-haikyuu-fanfic
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or any of its characters. I am not making any money what-so-ever writing this. I am simply writing this for free for my and your own enjoyment. 
> 
> Please DO NOT post this work on any other sites without my explicit permission.

_In honor of Haikyuu!! Season 4: To the Top, and because I thought it was time  
to get off my ass_

_A book inspired by Your Lie in April, and my health condition_

_P.S. Yes, I'm still alive_


	2. Chapter 1: The Rouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates here will be slow because I'm still trying to get the hang of this website, but if you wish to view future chapters you can find 15+ chapters here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/211161481-my-truth-a-haikyuu-fanfic
> 
> I don't have a beta, all mistakes are mine. Sorry about that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or any of its characters. I am not making any money what-so-ever writing this. I am simply writing this for free for my and your own enjoyment.
> 
> Please DO NOT post this work on any other sites without my explicit permission.

I don't want to be here.

I sighed half-heartedly as I walked side by side with the vice-principal of Miyagi Prefecture Karasuno High School. With his professional courtesy, he offered to show me around the school to prevent me from being lost on my first day.

If you must know, Karasuno wasn't my top choice of high school, as crazy as it sounds. In fact, another prestigious school had grasped my attention, but...well, I'd rather not talk about it. Not now, at least.

Being the procrastinator I am, I started my high school record off poorly by enrolling late— a day late, actually, but late is still considered late. Sorry, I've given up on being responsible ever since _it_ happened.

As I was saying, Karasuno wasn't necessarily my top choice, but it was the only school within a three-mile radius from my home. It made my job of walking to and from home easier, but nothing changes from the fact that I still don't want to be here.

"I hear you're a talented musician. You've even gone to nationals, and district, and all-state..." the dean attempted to spark up some conversation to lighten the dreadful energy radiating off of me by listing out just a few of my accomplishments. "Thinking of joining a music club?"

Perhaps if I were a motivated student who wanted to attend this high school, I would be more than happy to tell him all about my ventures, but I'm not.

Any passion I had in that past: gone. Like a flame, my spirit has died out.

"No," I answered flatly.

The bulky principle with a wart on the outer corner of his left nostril turned his head only to purse his lips, oddly enough. When he tilted his head to the side and looked at me differently, I could have sworn I saw his hair move a couple of inches. _Must be a toupée._

"It is recommended that every student joins at least one club during their high school career," he admitted. "I'm sure you'll find something that catches your interest here at Karasuno."

I wanted to say, "I highly doubt I'll be joining any clubs, but thanks anyway." Why join clubs at a school you never wanted to attend in the first place?

Looking towards the vice principal's hands, I couldn't help but compare my dainty calloused fingers to his thick, swollen ones. Maybe I was bored, but what the principle has said reminded me of a distant memory.

My gaze snapped to a set of closed double doors when I heard bickering as clear as day. My classically trained ears caught every insult being hurled back and forth between a group of guys. Not to mention, the sound was coming from another building.

The vice-principal shook his head as if he knew who was causing the commotion. "Not them again," he muttered.

I followed close behind the vice principal. When he pushed the door open, my heart skipped a beat when a black crow squeaked in exclamation and shot past us, spreading its vast wings.

A trio of feathers was the only thing left behind.

Intrigued, I slowly pattered towards the shredded feathers and brought them to eye level. I twirled them in between my thumb and index finger observingly.

"Hmm..."

Just as I was thinking of tossing the feathers, I heard a loud, hot-headed, tenacious voice scold, "Listen to him!" I shoved the feathers in my pocket and made sure to stay close to the vice principal.

"You're getting noisy, Volleyball Club."

"Ugh! Vice!"

"Principle," another corrected with a whisper.

"Vice-principal!"

Even with the door open, I decided to stay outside. I shot my eyes left to right, unsure whether or not I had permission to enter. As if hearing my unsureness, I heard, "You may enter if you like."

With slow steps, the heels of my shoes echoed across the gym floor. My eyes quickly grazed past a volleyball net and onto a pair of five guys all in burgundy tracksuits.

There was one guy with a shaved head and a widow's peak that stared at me with sharp blue-grey eyes. With bald fists and a vein popping out of the left corner of his forehead, he whispered, "Cute girl!"

_Am I imagining it or did he really just say that?_

Confirming my suspicions, the gray-haired boy beside him slapped his arm none too loudly and scolded him with the words, "Tanaka, shut up!" Unable to find a way to brush off the awkward moment, I went on with life- ignoring it, acting as if I didn't hear a thing.

"I'd like you to meet (L/N), (F/N)," he introduced. I felt five pairs of eyes on me, and for someone who is used to being the center of attention during performances, it felt strange. "She's a talented musician who has gone to nationals nine times."

Being caught off guard, I couldn't help but flinch at how much information the vice-principal knew about me. It wasn't like it was a secret, but it shocked me that he got the number of times correct. Hell, I didn't even know it was nine. I thought it was less than that.

"This year we're going to change that number to ten, right?"

If I didn't know any better, I would say this vice-principle was waiting for me to come to this school to show me off as some kind of trophy.

"Wow! Amazing!" a ginger-haired boy stared at me with sparkles in his eyes. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it.

I bowed in conformity and greeted, "It's nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you!" They all mimicked my movements.

"Now, was it quarreling I walked in on?"

"Not at all, Vice-Principal! This is what they call a friendly rivalry. Right guys?"

"Serve me the ball! I'll catch whatever you throw! I only caught one serve from you last year!" The ginger pointed an accusing finger at a raven-haired boy across from him. He finished off with a look of determination on his face. "I'm not the same guy I was last year."

"Not the same guy as last year, huh?" My eyes shot to the impressively sharp glare of the latter. After he retrieved the ball, I was able to feel his intimidating aura. "I'm not the same guy I was last year either."

"Now, now, you guys, enough freewheeling."

"Are those freshmen?" The vice asked with an all-knowing look.

Before I could register what happened, the raven-haired boy threw the ball and practically smacked it towards our side of the court. My eyes followed the leather sphere as it bounced behind us. When I registered where it landed, I felt my pupils dilate. I honed in on that certain spot.

Completely forgetting about the crazy, precise serve of a mere freshman, I whispered completely vexed, "A stage..."

Unconsciously, my legs turned towards the platform before I gently set some paperwork the vice principal had given me down. My slim, calloused index finger traced the apron of the stage from one end, all the way down the other.

Everything around became outside noise.

That is until another volleyball went flying from across the gym.

"If this continues—"

_SMACK!_

The vice-principal's chunky hands were not fast enough to cover his face from the clean headshot he received. The smack of leather hitting skin resonated within the gym and overpowered the dean's yelp of shock.

A clot of snot was knocked right out of his nostrils. And when I saw a cap of hair go flying from his head only to land on someone else's, I knew I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

As if a disc was scratched, the entire room's energy shifted as we mimicked each other's reactions and stared at the revealed shiny porcelain skin.

"I knew it was a toupée," I was the first one to whisper.

"That was a toupée?" The raven-haired guy shuffled to get a closer look.

"You didn't notice? We all noticed it at the entrance ceremony," the ginger-haired boy snickered with a hand covering his mouth as if it would conceal the intent of hidden laughter.

I stared him incredulously. I could not believe he was openly poking fun within the vice's reach.

"You guys! Shut up!"

"You shut up, Tanaka!"

The poor guy who happened to be wearing the dean's hairpiece had embarrassment, disappointment, and shame written all over his face as he removed the unwanted toupée. I even caught second-hand embarrassment.

As the dean turned around with hooded eyes, he inquired with a raspy, low tone that was less than nice, "Sawamura, can I have a moment?"

As the student and the dean excused themselves outside, there was an awkward silence that followed. While the group of boys dispersed amongst themselves blaming each other for who was at fault, I hopped on the stage with ease, and stood in the dead center, facing the court. I closed my eyes and imagined the blinking lights hitting my skin just right.

I was going through a tidal wave of enthusiasm. A nameless feeling manifested inside of me that consisted of a swelling sensation in the upper part of my chest and behind my eyes. It triggered strong nostalgic memories that reminded me of change and how rich my life once was.

My nostalgia made me feel empty- a yearning sensation that needed to be satisfied. I could've sworn I felt a light flicker within me—although dim, still there.

"Maybe I don't want to give up playing..."

I sat at the edge of the stage, waiting for the vice-principal to finish with his talk. The uncomfortable stares I was getting from the baldy made me want to shrivel up and die. He wasn't cat-calling me or anything, perse, but it sure did give me a similar feeling of when I do get cat-called.

I kicked my feet from the stage quietly, and once the vice-principle came in, the sun was beginning to set. Twilight began to overtake the hues that were once blue.

He bid his farewell to me, and I could sense he wanted to run away and hide from the fiasco that humiliated him. I don't blame him. "If you need anything or decide on a club, I'll be in my office... It was nice meeting you, (Y/N). I look forward to seeing you here as a student."

I bowed in conformity and thanked him for taking the time out of his busy schedule to help me- an irresponsible student, enroll. I watched him walk away with his head down, most likely wondering when he would be able to show his face to the public as if the entire school had seen it.

"Poor guy..." I muttered under my breath.

I heard bickering between two people before a scolding shout reverberated through the gym. I turned my attention to the captain, who stood frustrated with his arms crossed.

"I want you to listen to me."

"Hm?" Call it what you will, but his tone was fatherly and comforting. There was something about his voice— perhaps it was his authority, but he had the ability to draw anyone in and make them listen.

"I don't know what motivated you to come to Karasuno," he began. "But you came here to win, didn't you?"

I found myself staring at the stage. I was reminded of the vivid memory of me losing the last national competition I competed in. After that day, I vowed to never compete again.

Personally, I didn't come to this school to win. I came because I didn't win that full scholarship and because this was my last choice. But despite any of that, seeing that stage again for the first time in a long time made me realize how much I missed playing. I was so lost in thought that I completely drowned out most of the captains' speech.

"Let's go back to nationals one more time!"

_Maybe I don't want to give up playing..._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or any of its characters. I am not making any money what-so-ever writing this. I am simply writing this for free for my and your own enjoyment. 
> 
> Please DO NOT post this work on any other sites without my explicit permission.


End file.
